Wire mesh baskets are commonly used in restaurants to deep fry food. Prior art wire fry baskets are comprised of three components: a relatively fine-mesh wire basket; a frame to which the mesh basket is attached and a handle by which the mesh basket, suspended on the frame, can immersed into and removed from a hot oil bath. Such baskets have been used for years and are nearly ubiquitous in restaurants and food service institutions.
A problem with prior art wire baskets used to deep fry foods is the susceptibility of the fine wire mesh basket that holds food, to damage. Because the prior art mesh baskets' sides and corners are unprotected, prior art mesh basket corners can be bent or dented if the basket is dropped or otherwise handled improperly. Some prior art wire baskets that are used to deep fry foods are also somewhat difficult to handle when loaded. A basket handle that enables a user to handle a loaded basket would be an improvement over the prior art.